1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the modification of pre-existing airflow generation means to produce a pressurized airflow burst or flow of air directed into the nasopharyngeal airway or trachea of the patient as a patient's inhalation action continues or is caused to occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breathing disorders or respiratory related problems widely exist for conditions such as sleep apnea, ventilation support, pharmaceutical delivery systems, and manual resuscitation. Each of these conditions requires a system, method and apparatus for treatment. Several of these markets are sustained today by a related line of products each having one thing in common, namely pressurized ventilation support referred to as Positive Airway Pressure (PAP). In most cases conditions are treated by a continuous positive pressure air source or a continuous positive pressure gas source. At times there may be variations such as a bi-level positive pressure air or gas source delivered by a self contained product for comfort. Unfortunately there are several circumstances where a continuous positive pressure air or gas source is not comfortable, reasonable or useful and a standard bi-level product is cost prohibitive.
In the case of Obstructive Sleep Apnea or OSA, the gold standard remains to be a continuous positive pressure of air, which is uncomfortable to say the least. Many patients cannot tolerate the application of continuous positive airway pressure, particularly because of the discomfort associated with exhalation against a continuous positive pressure or the dryness that accompanies this type of delivery. A solution has been developed to alleviate this problem by the addition of a method and apparatus, to an existing continuous positive pressure of air, which converts a substantially constant elevated airway pressure to the patient's airway, with periodic short term reductions of the elevated airway pressure to a pressure of lesser magnitude. A further advance in such treatment involves the application of alternative high and low-level positive airway pressure wherein the low-level pressure coincides with the breath exhalation of the patient's breathing cycle.
Although more expensive devices may be available that provide relief upon exhalation, they are cost-prohibitive, designed for a single use and tightly regulated by insurance companies. In some cases no device is available at all. By providing a limited reuse/disposable add on or in some cases a durable add on regulating device, the cost, hygiene and comfort for these patients become palatable.
In addition, when different drugs, including oxygen, are delivered to a patient via continuous pressure the drug amount is difficult to regulate because breathing rates differ from patient to patient. Take the case of a comatose or mentally handicapped patient. Coordinating inhalation of drug delivery with the breathing cycle is impossible. Yet, with a bi-level attachment to oxygen or a continuous air delivery system, an appropriate treatment amount is delivered and waste is minimized.
There are several bi-level apparatus devices available. Each has a specific use and is self-contained. Some are manually manipulated. However, there is no method or device that can be added to an existing continuous positive air or gas source which will convert them for the application and delivery of bi-level positive airway pressure to a patient.
The systems, methods and apparatus disclosed in the prior art for treating patients afflicted with such maladies as sleep apnea, snoring, ventilation support and pharmaceutical delivery present a number of problems which need to be addressed. The equipment utilized in such treatment is far too limiting. In the case of sleep apnea, the air stream delivered to the patient tends to dehydrate the nasopharyngeal tissue. The unnatural sensation and discomfort experienced by the patient in overcoming the positive pressure during exhalation results in many patients abandoning the use of a system that is in all other respects quite beneficial. An alternative, much more expensive device is rejected by many insurance companies. By supplying a device as a simple add-on product it is possible to convert these devices to a comfortable useful source of treatment, as follows.